


Ashen Savior

by Artorias



Series: Feel the Rush + Extras [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: Being a lust demon is already tough. Being a lust demon with a higher libido and desires than normal is even worse.Thankfully, your Headmistress, Fiora, has a solution for you.It's... surprisingly wholesome.





	1. Aw shit, here we go again.

**Author's Note:**

> More stories yaaaaaaaay. 
> 
> Yes, FTR will be coming back soon.
> 
> Reader Gender: Male

"Haaah… haaah…~"

  


With some random girl you could care less about between your legs, your breaths come in slight pants as Girl #1 deepthroats your cock to the base, indecent slurping echoing through the hollow bathroom.

  


Feeling the pleasant sensation building up in your crotch, you grit your teeth and pull out, stroking feverishly.

  


Girl #1 is silent as she holds her tongue out, eagerly swallowing load after load that shoots from your cock.

  


Tucking your crotch back in, you zip up your pants as you pull out your wallet, throwing several random bills her way.

  


"...Thanks." You whisper, your eyes hollow.

  


Redhair Girl #1 simply nods, patting down her tight fit leather pants.

  


Stepping out of the bathroom, you take a few seconds to look in the mirror, freshening yourself up. Yup, still the same old Playboy you're infamous for...

  


Haha…

  


God, you're pathetic. A fucking worm. You deserve to have both of your kneecaps blown off with a shotgun.

  


Sex is a drug to you. You've heard the whispers, what they think about you. The things they say.

  


" _Did he just finish boning another girl? That's like the fifth one this week!"_

_"Tch. What a fucking scumbag."_

_"Drop dead, fuckboy."_

_''Lust demons, am I right?"_

  


Walking out of the bathroom, you see the same amount of people giving you "the stare". That stare you give someone when you catch someone doing something reaaaaaaally indecent.

  


Ugh. It's not your fault you're a lust demon… you didn't ask to fuck some poor girl every hour of the waking day. Sex is overrated, and sadly it's been designated as mandatory for you, as if out of pure spite from the world.

  


Trudging to your one and only sanctuary of the school, you push open the double doors to the library and feel the rush of the AC on full blast. The cool air does wonders for your slightly sweaty body.

  


The library here is your only brief form of respite, the quiet atmosphere a welcome change from the usual chatter of a school. It's just you, alone, reading a good book and sipping from your water bottle. What more could you ask for?

  


Then, that all changed when _she_ started to stay in here.

  
  
  


Riven. Riven Konte, if you remember right. Ashen hair in a messy ponytail, incredibly fit body, and one of the best sword users in the academy. Apparently likes to come here to read and relax, just like you do. Transferred here maybe a week ago?

  


She's also a Noxus exile.

  


Well, maybe exile isn't the right word, expat would be a better one. Combined with all of her good looks, body, and skills, mixed with a fine concoction of "mysterious past", you've got one hell of a transfer student on your hands.

  


But that's the issue- she's _too_ mysterious. To the point where she doesn't exactly have any friends, all because she gives one word answers to anyone that tried to talk to her.

  


Sighing, you sip from your water bottle as you flip through the pages of your favorite book, sneaking in glances at Riven occasionally, staring at her supple lips and amazing bo-

  


NO! Stupid, stupid! No demon hormones! BAD!

  


You swore to yourself you'd be different this year, and failed horribly. Shaking your head, you grab your backpack and fish out a bottle of pink colored pills. Thank God you remembered, if you didn't pop your inhibition pulls you'd probably molest half the girls here at the academy. You'd rather die before that ever happens.

  


As soon as you swallow your pills, a feminine, foreign accented voice chimes through the loudspeakers.

  


_"Calling for Mr. Y/N L/N to Headmistress Fiora's office. Repeat, calling for Y/N L/N to Headmistress Fiora's office."_

  


You raise an eyebrow, shuffling all your books back into your backpack as quickly as you can. As you leave however, your heart skips a beat as you notice Riven staring at you as you walk out.

  


Oh god… you didn't fuck up your hair, did you?

  
  


**_~ 10 MINUTES LATER ~_ **

  


"Auntie Fioraaaaaa!" You cry out, smiling brightly as you glomp her neck, much to her disdain.

  


"I-Impudent buffoon! I've told you countless times to cease this before!"

  


"Awww, love you too auntie."

  


" _HEADMISTRESS."_ She snarls out, narrowing her eyes. She's like this all the time, but you know for sure her heart is in the right place.

  


Rolling your eyes, you sit down on the comfy leather chair and cross your arms. "Yes, Headmistress Fiora?"

  


She looks at you with a grimace, before waving her hand. "Nevermind, just call me Auntie when we are alone. To hear you call me so formally… it feels like the world is imploding. Nonetheless, I've come to bring you an update of your… _condition."_

  


Eyes widening, you lean forward in excitement. As with all lust demons, you obviously feed off of lust. With you though? It's like you're starving every hour of the day unless you don't blow your load on some poor girl.

  


As much as you love human desires, you have morals. Standards. They're what separate you from power hungry demons from the same ones who try to do some good in the world.

  


"Y-Yeah? Don't keep me in suspense like this, spit it out already!"

  


Sighing in resignation, Auntie Fiora rummages through her filing cabinet, sliding over a white manila folder. Curiously, you flip through it, raising your eyebrows in shock.

  


It's all… Riven. Blood type, weight, height, last place of residence, possible living family, all of that is here.

  


''I… I don't get it," You say, scratching your head. "Why are you showing me this? Isn't this confidential?"

  


"Normally the situation would be treated as such, but I'm afraid we need to take more drastic measures for you."

  


Blowing on her coffee, Fiora sighs. "Riven Konte. Transfer student from Noxus who was expelled for being "too violent", and was eventually sent here. Not that I believe it, as if I'd believe anything Noxus spits out. You may be wondering why I'm telling you this…"

  


Popping open a hard leather case it clicks open, revealing rows of pill bottles. Each pill has a purple hue.

  


"I've pulled some strings with some scientists specializing in Demon anatomy, and they're in the works of developing a new prototype set of pills that _should_ lower your lust to a normal level."

  


Rubbing your chin in thought, you nod your head slowly. "I see… this is really impressive. You're saying these are prototypes, right? What's the catch?"

  


She gestures to Rivens info folder. "You'll need to receive affection from somebody. And no, before you say it, sex won't count. Like… happy, wholesome kinds of affection. You'd know that better than me, right?"

  


Ahaha…

  


Yeah.

  


Sure.

  


She shakes her head and rolls her eyes teasingly. "Whatever will I do with you… anyways, back on track. Not just any girl will do either, they'll need to synchronize with your Essence level well enough for this to even be possible. We've done the scans on every girl in this academy."

  


Fiora looks into your eyes, steam rising from her coffee mug. "Riven was the most outstanding one. 98% comparability rate."

  


You whistle, leaning back into your chair. "Hot damn… 98 percent? Is she like… my soulmate?"

  


She scoffs, drinking from her mug again. "I wouldn't put it like that. It's more like an efficiency rate more than anything. Theoretically, anyone could do it, just at a much slower rate compared to Riven."

  


"Right… so what's the game plan?"

  


"I'll tell you the game plan right now."

  


Setting down her mug, Fiora presses down onto the intercom button, firmly speaking. "Would Riven Konte please report to Headmistress Fiora's office. Thank you."

  


Panicking, you swipe her hands away from the intercom. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AUNTIE?!"

  


She raises an eyebrow at you oddly, sipping from her cup. "What? I'm just calling Riven over. Is that such a big deal?"

  


"OF COURSE IT IS DAMN I-"

  


As the two of you bicker, you barely hear the door creak open.

  


"Um… is this a bad time, or…"

  


Pushing you back down with a surprising amount of strength, Fiora puts on a business-like smile and gestures to the vacant seat next to you.

  


"Not at all dear, please sit. We have some things to discuss."

  


Starting at you like she always does, Riven quietly sits down, legs crossed as she patiently waits for Fiora to continue.

  


The next 5 minutes are spent explaining your condition, much to your embarrassment. Her stoic face doesn't seem to change no matter what new piece of info she's told.

"...So you want me to be his girlfriend?" She says bluntly.

  


A hard blush tinges your cheeks as you bury your blushing face into your hands.

  


"Kill me… someone just end meeeee…"

  


Fiora coughs, grabbing your attention again. "We are not asking you to be so intimate just yet. If you so wish, you may start as friends and work your way up from there."

  


Unstrapping a bottle, Fiora tosses it to you. "Take a pill now. I'd like to test something."

  


Shrugging, you pop a pill and swallow it with Auntie's coffee mug, much to her annoyance. As soon as you swallow, you immediately feel a bit better! The hunger isn't totally gone, but it's a vast improvement.

  


"W-Wow… this is really good. It's like I feel normal again!"

  


Smiling, Fiora gestures towards Riven. "Now, do something wholesome and happy to him. Like… holding hands or something."

  


Nodding stoically, she pauses in thought for a second, before reaching up to your head. Bringing it down, she slowly caresses your head up and down, causing you to let out a groan of relief and slump in your chair.

  


"Ooooohhhhh gooooodddd…" You whisper out, leaning a bit towards Riven. Her face is unmoving, but you can see a ghost of a smile on her face.

  


You… could get used to this.

  
  
  



	2. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of F- 
> 
> Wait. Wrong story.
> 
> Chaps a bit rushed, sorry.

“So, you just kinda ran away from Noxus? How’d you even cross the border?” You ask, taking a munch from your sandwich, which Riven gratefully holds out with her hand. She smiles, patting your head as you lay on her shoulder. 

  


“Hopped by train. You’d be surprised how spacious and comfy freight trains are. As strained the relationship between Ionia and Noxus is, they still need to keep up trade with each other to sustain themselves. I just hopped on one of those trains, and… that was that.” 

  
  


The two of you are situated on one of the scarce spots in the whole academy that offers some semblance of privacy, which is the roof. Auntie Fiora being the best aunt in the world, opted to lend you the key so you two could bond together in privacy. You two tried to do your usual routine in the cafeteria, but that only made the usual stares and gawks at you even worse. Riven even more so, her exotic white hair and stoic visage making her quite popular nowadays. It’s been a week since you two had this little setup coordinated, and you’re extremely happy with the results.

  
  
  


Honestly, you’re not even sure what your relationship with her even is. Friends? Friends with benefits? No, that can’t be right… you haven’t had sex in over a week without feeling like a bag of trash on fire. 

  
  


Maybe a… couple?!

  


Your face suddenly explodes with a splash of red, much to the confusion of Riven, who stares at you as if you grew a second head. “You alright?” She asks, her tone worried as she takes out the small vial of pills from her backpack.

  


“Here, take your meds now. You’re full aren’t you?” 

  
  


You nod meekly, uncapping the bottle and swallowing two pills with some water. Letting out a sigh of relief, you lean your head onto Riven’s shoulder, who smiles and pats your head gently.

  


“Nice. Now, what were we talking about? Oh right… Noxus. Yeah, I just kinda train hopped all the way here. I uh… didn’t really take my food situation into account very well. Passed out from malnourishment and ended up collapsing. Then I just woke up in a hospital and… that was that. Got a really nice foster family who takes care of me, so at least I got that.”

  


You raise an eyebrow questioningly. “That where your last name comes from? Konte?”

  


“Mhm. I love them. You’d be surprised how accepting they were of er… us? That kinda sounds like we’re dating…” She mutters, casting her gaze downwards.

  


Ohhhhhh god. Oh god. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh god.

  


The blush on your face returns back with full force, burying your face into your hands, much to the amusement of Riven. She holds her head in a curious tilt, sipping from her fruit juice as she stares into your eyes.

  


“I wonder…” She whispers, trailing off at the end.

  


“W-Wonder? What do you mean by t-that?” 

  


The ashen haired beauty continues to you, before shaking her head and smiling.

  


“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. You wanna be a little bit late for class and stay here for a bit?” She asks, brushing stray locks of her hair from her face. God, she’s so beautiful…

  
  


You weakly shake your head, plopping your head back down onto her lap. Riven giggles softly, before resuming to gently caressing your head, causing you to let out a sigh of relief. Your eyes slowly close, before flashing images of a snow-haired woman press her lips against your forehead.

  
  
  


**_~ HER WHITE LOCKS SWAYED WITH THE WIND, HER GAZE TURNED TOWARDS HIS STOIC VISAGE. ~_ **

  
  
  
  


“You know, you haven’t really told me _why_ you decided to do all these things for me,” You say, whispering as you scribble some notes down in your notebook.

  


Riven and yourself are sitting next to each other in the schools library, studying together. Truthfully, you’re not the best in academics, but you’re not a brainlet either. You can score decent 70’s to 80’s most of the time, depending on the subject. 

  


“Why? Well… I don’t really know either,” She says, shrugging to herself. “I didn’t really see a reason to say no. Plus I… I could see you weren’t really all that much of a fuckboy. I’m sure you know your own rumors.”

  


“Really?” You ask, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t think you paid any attention to them. You always seemed so distant.”

  


“Eh, I get you. Honestly, I just didn’t like the way people looked at me just because I’m from Noxus. Like I’m some sort of traitor… it’s so stupid. It’s 2019! Get the fuck over it!” She mutters, shaking her head. “I didn’t really associate with anyone ‘cause of that BS. Hey, at least you’re my friend.”

  


“Heh… I feel you. Guess we’re pretty similar, aren’t we?” You say, nudging her shoulder. 

  


She smiles warmly, emotions slowly creeping onto her face, like an empty canvas bursting to life from an artists imagination.

  


“Yeah. I guess we are, aren’t we?”

  


You pause in thought for a second. “Wait a sec… what’s next?”

  


“Chemistry. Check your schedule, dude.”

  


“Don’t… don’t we have a quiz today?” You whisper, your eyes narrowing.

  


Riven’s eyes narrow just as intensely, before throwing out her notebook and textbook, nudging your side. “WE’VE GOT 15 MINUTES TO CRAM! HURRY UP!” She whispers, a frantic look on her face as you fish for your textbooks as well. Fuck your memory!

  
  
  


**_~ HER GAZE IS WARM. INVITING. SHE CARESSES HIS FACE, RAIN FALLING FROM THE SKY LIKE BLOOD.~_ **

  
  


“So, you’re good with a claymore, right?” You ask, sitting down on a nearby lunch table. “I’ve seen that runesword you lug around. Why don’t you practice anymore?”

  


“Ugh… You mind if I don’t talk about it? Memories that aren’t very pleasant are associated with that sword. It’s why I refuse to pick it up again… memories of Noxus I’d rather throw away.”

  


You wince, closing your eyes. You slowly bring her in for a hug, her body heat mixing well with your cold body. “I understand. You don’t have to talk about it if you really don’t want to.” You whisper, caressing her head slowly. Riven slowly closes her eyes, showing no resistance as she leans into your embrace.

  


God, you feel so at ease. It’s like all your worries and desires are just being sunk down a drain… like a crashing waterfall. So peaceful.

  


Well, it would be if it weren’t for all the students staring at you. Thankfully, Riven doesn’t seem to notice and continues to sleep in your warm embrace. You sigh to yourself, bummed out that the roof is off-limits for the day for cleaning. 

  


Several students that you couldn’t care less about continue to gawk at the two of you in shock and awe, whispering among themselves.

  


_“Holy shit, he bagged THE Riven? Isn’t she like, the biggest ice queen in the school?”_

  


_“Ugh, die in hell fuckboy. Had my sights on her forever!”_

  


_“Aw… as much as I hate Y/N, you have to admit they do look cute like that.”_

  


_“So what?! He’s still a douchebag!”_

  
  


Your mood immediately sours, your eyes growing dark as you cast your gaze downwards, your breath coming in shuddering breaths as you feel all of their stares crashing down onto you like a freight train. Normally you wouldn’t even blink at such a thing… is it the pills? Maybe they’re finally making you normal… heh. Maybe being normal isn’t so amazing after all. You feel all of their disgust, all their hate and contempt directed towards you. It hurts, so, so badly.

  


Noticing your distress, Riven immediately grasps your hand. She squeezes your hand tightly, dragging your ear closer. “Don’t listen to them. They’re not worth your time. Do you wanna leave?” She whispers, her eyes still closed.

  


“...Yeah. Please. We can go into the back of the library. Fuck the cafeteria… You think we’ll be caught if we eat there?”

  


“Don’t know, don’t care. C’mon, let’s get out of here. You’re starting to tear up, dork.” She chides playfully, suddenly jumping up and slinging her backpack on her shoulder. “Let’s go.”

  
  


**_~ HIS EYES ARE HOLLOW, THE WORLD MOCKING HIM AS HE SIMPLY TRIED TO LIVE. ~_ **

  
  
  


You take another swig from your water bottle, Riven caressing your hand as you take deep, shuddering breaths in an effort to calm yourself down. At least she’s here, if anything…

  


“T-Thanks, Riven.” You whisper, taking out the pill bottle from your backpack. “I was seriously freaking out there, I don’t know what happened. It’s like my mind just… froze for a second. Normally I don’t give a shit about those fuckers staring at me, but… this time my mind just imploded, I guess.”

  
  


She shakes her head, looking at you with a worried expression. Ugh, you hate to see her so worried, even worse that she’s worried for you. Do you even deserve it?

  


“Relax. We’ve got the entire day to ourselves, I made sure to let the Headmistress know. She’s letting you take the day off, okay? Shh… it’s okay.” She whispers, pulling you in for a hug. Don’t cry. Don’t. 

  


You’re over this. You destroyed every single one of those emotions years ago. Please.

  


Please… don’t cry.

  


You feel several tears roll down your cheek, before you shut your eyes in a vain attempt to ward away anymore. By the second, more and more pour down, shuddering sobs wracking throughout your body as you cling to Riven’s body like a lifeline, with her cooing into your ear.

  


“Shh… just let it all out, okay? I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” She whispers delicately, caressing your hair like she always does. “I’ll be here. I promise.”

  
  


“...why…” You whisper out, your voice hoarse. “W-Why are you doing all this for me? We’ve known each other for two weeks… why? Is this a joke? Please, if you’re just going to break my heart all over again, just get it over with…” You sob out, your mind racing at a million miles an hour. You feel like you’re going to pass out from sheer stress.

  


The ashen haired goddess shakes her head, smiling as she pulls your head up, her hazel eyes staring dead center into your eyes. Ugh, you must look so ugly from all your crying.

  


“For someone who’s slept with so many people, you sure are dense when it comes to actual love, aren’t you?”

  


She presses her lips against yours, your eyes widening slowly, before fluttering shut. Wrapping her arms around your neck, she pulls you even tighter as she slips in a generous amount of tongue. The two of you feverishly kiss for what feels like hours, before the both of you pull away, gasping for breath. 

  
  


“W-Why…? You… you _liked_ me that way? I…” You stammer out, your face rose red as Riven places a finger on your lips. 

  


She shakes her head playfully, almost like a mother would after seeing her child’s antics. “Would a girl that didn’t like you willingly sign up to be your totally-not-girlfriend, especially for a lust demon? Would she decide to push you against the library walls and make out with you?”

  


Riven slowly pushes you down flat onto the floor, her long ashen locks draping onto your face. You stare up onto your white-haired angel, comprehending her words just barely.

  


“Like I said… you’re too dense for your own good, Y/N. I’ve had my eye on you for a long, long time.” She whispers, caressing your cheek gently. “Since the very day I transferred here… you caught my attention. Didn’t you see me staring at you?”

  


She brings her head to your chest, almost as if she wants to listen to your heartbeat. 

  


“I saw something in you. It was like you were here physically, but… something was wrong. Something was _broken_ inside you.” She says, her voice slightly muffled. “No matter how many insults were thrown at you, no matter how many rumors were spread, you just… took it. Like it was normal. Like… like it meant nothing to you.”

  
  


She picks her head up again, a sad, melancholic smile on her face. “You were hiding it, weren’t you? How you felt. The way their words stabbed your heart. You did well to hide it, but I could see it.”

  
  
  


“...Yeah. I guess it did.” Choking on your words with another sob, several stray tears flow your down your immaculate face once again. “I guess it really did hurt after all.” 

  
  


You slowly pick yourself up, leaning against the back wall of the library. You wipe your tears away, taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself down. Bringing in Riven for yet another hug, you hear her giggle for a bit, before she lets out a sigh of content.

  


“I’m sorry you had to see me go through all of that. I didn’t even think for a second you’d ever be interested in me…”

  


“Don’t worry about it,” She whispers, flicking your nose. “I was just wondering how long it would’ve taken you to realize what I wanted. So… what do you say? You wanna say fuck it, and be the hasty and angsty teens we are and just… go for it?”

  


“You know what?” You say, a smile forming on your tear-stained face. Bringing her in for another kiss, you smile happily as her locks of white hair splay over you once more. 

  
  


“I think I’ll take this chance… just this once.”

  
  
  
  


**_~ HE STOOD OVER THE CLIFF, HIS HAND INTERTWINED WITH HERS. THE SUNLIGHT DYES THE SKY WITH ITS ORANGE HUE, HIS ASHEN SAVIOR BY HIS SIDE. ~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a ton of fun writing this chapter. Love you all.


	3. Bliss (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this moment, only the two of you remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SO much fun writing this. The lemon is probably a bit rusty, my bad! I haven't written one in a while.

The weekend. Thankfully, your brief moment of respite from all your troubles in the world. You text often with your girlfriend, smiling as you enjoy the conversation. It’s nice to actually have someone to confide in, for once. 

  
  


Girlfriend.

  
  


God, it feels  _ so _ weird to think that, even if it’s just a thought. You thought being a lust demon would only ever let you have FWB’s, not a real, actual relationship. Hell, you don’t even know WHERE to start being a good boyfriend! 

  
  
  


You lie on your bed, the comfiest you could afford. Ever since you were left to live on your own, Auntie Fiora usually throws you a hefty check for you to live off of, much to your annoyance. You really need to find another job soon, mooching off of her goodwill really eats away at your conscience. 

  
  
  


Your apartment isn’t very big, definitely good enough for 2 people, maximum. Good thing it’s got 2 rooms, not that you ever use the second one. That’s just for storage. You’ve got some posters you were able to afford cheap, and you have a couple of bedsheets and pillowcases you swap out every 2 weeks or so. Overall, the most average life and room one could have, and you’d really not have it any other way. 

  
  


When you still had a decent paying job, you were able to afford yourself a nice PS4 and Switch, along with some high-speed internet that you shut off until you get a new job. You’re still using your data, which is luckily unlimited. 

  
  


Luckily enough, you only pay for everything except the water and gas, granted graciously by your awesome landlady, Leona. She comes across as a tough, no bullshit lady, but you know beneath that is someone who really gives her 200% for the people she cares about. Plus, she makes a  _ damn _ good steak. She won’t tell you what kind of sauce she uses, though.

  
  


_ Ding! _

  
  


You tilt your head to the side. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You gulp. You’re not exactly  _ against _ it, but it’s still a bit jarring to read. It’s been a couple months since you guys got together and you haven’t had any problems, and the pills are only improving your condition day by day.

The biggest problem is, you haven’t fucked in  _ so long. _

  
  
  


You hate to think about it, but the pills can only do so much for you. It’s like trying to deprive someone of water for months, they’ll eventually wither out and die. But how do you even  _ begin _ to talk about that with Riven?! 

  
  


Surely she’ll understand, right? I mean she knows you and your needs… but it just hasn’t come up yet.

  
  
  
  
  


Sighing to yourself, you toss your phone onto your bed and hastily stand up, stretching your limbs. Your gaze turns to your table, where the pill case is. 

  
  


Uuuuuuugggggghhhhh…

  
  
  


How the hell are you gonna talk about this with her?! Your mind wanders, flashing images of her incredibly toned yet  _ curvy _ body dripping with sweat, her breaths coming in heavy pants as she practices her heart out. 

  
  


That familiar feeling spreads throughout your cock, feeling it slowly hardening. One… just  _ one _ ‘session’ would probably put you at ease, right? 

  
  


Right… cleaning can come later. It’s not  _ that _ dirty. Totally! You’ll just... do the deed, then welcome Riven with a clear conscience. Easy!

  
  


**_~ L A T E R ~_ **

  
  


It isn’t easy. Oh good  _ god _ how is it NOT easy. Your face is red, breaths coming out in shuddering gasps as you rapidly stroke your cock up and down. The amount of tissues you’ve gone through would be enough to make a christian nun have a fucking heart attack. Barred pleasure ripples down your spine, muscles spasming as pleasure courses through your every nerve.

  
  


“F-Fuck! Why won’t the urges go away?!” You mutter to yourself, giving into your urges like a horny dog in heat. 

  
  
  


Why why WHY?! You’ve came at least 6 times now, and you’re  _ still _ going at it! What the hell will it take!? If Riven sees you like this you-

  
  


_ Ding dong- _

  
  


Of course. Why not! Why  _ wouldn’t _ this happen right now? Why not a meteor flying down from the fucking COSMOS AND SMITE YOU RIGHT NO-

  
  


No no no… calm. Calm, calm thoughts. You’ve gotta be a good, proper boyfriend and bring this issue up with her calmly, and like an adult. You can’t scare off the one good thing you’ve finally gotten in years!

  
  


Taking a few deep breaths, you quickly grab a can of Lysol from your nightstand, spraying the air like a demon were contaminating your room. Wiping your sweat from your body, you quickly make yourself proper and put on a fresh t-shirt. 

  
  
  


You open the door, revealing your white-haired girlfriend smiling brightly, albeit with a tired aura around her.

“Hey, babe.” She says, immediately coming in. Her gym clothes definitely don’t leave her figure out of sight, that familiar somewhat curvy, yet toned and fit body clinging to you, with her heavy musk from a hard workout invading your senses. 

  
  
  


“H-Hi…” You smile back, wrapping your arms tight around her. You hear her sigh in relief, before flinging her bags onto your couch.

  
  


“Ugh… practice today  _ sucked. _ ”

  
  


“Ah. Volleyball really takes alot of of you, doesn’t it?” You chuckle, before guiding her to your bed. You’re glad you have a nice queen size bed. It takes up quite a bit of room, but it’s  _ so _ worth it for the extra sleeping room. Plus, if you had to give your girlfriend the other room, you’d kick yourself in the groin.

  
  


“Yeah. For some reason, it’s a lot more taxing than training with the sword, and that thing is taller than me. Why is it that slapping a ball around tires me out more…”

  
  


“You’re probably just not used to it. It’ll get better over time.” You mutter, patting her disheveled head. She squirms happily. 

  
  


“Right. Sit tight, I’ll make you some food. You want soda?”

  
  
  


“Oh hell yeah. I need  _ any _ form of sugar right now.”

  
  
  


You nod curtly, before grabbing your apron off the kitchen table and wrapping it around your waist. Fortunately enough, living on your own opened up an entire new world for you, the world of  _ cuisine. _ As it turns out, you’ve got quite the good cooking hands on you. Granted the meals you can make are limited by your budget and self-taught knowledge, but you definitely are no pushover. You decide to make her a good serving of pasta, with bits of shredded meat to add for her protein, considering she’s spent all her time practicing. 

  
  
  


“Baaaaaaaaaabe.” You hear a voice call out from across the room. “I’m hungryyyyyyy.”

  
  
  


Sighing in exasperation, you call out, “Just wait then, you big baby. Watch some TV or something.”

  
  


“Can I play on your Switch?!”

  
  


“Huh? Yeah go ahead, just be sure to make yourself a new account. Don’t fuck with my Breath of the Wild save!”

  
  
  


**= L A T E R =**

  
  
  


**It’s the evening.**

  
  


Wow. You are just… serene. So, so calm right now. It actually feels quite unreal, as if some god up there is snickering at you for even thinking you could actually feel so at ease. But alas, you simply  _ do. _

  
  
  


Riven lays her head on your shoulder, snoozing away softly as you see her chest slowly rise up and down, simply content to let the idle chatter on the random channel the TV is set to. It’s just so… peaceful. No brooding stares in the hallways. No random curses from people somehow ‘envious’ of your lifestyle. It’s just you… and her.

  
  
  


And you know what else you feel?

  
  


_ Horny. _

  
  


Oh my  _ god _ you are so horny. You are incredibly grateful that she’s fast asleep, unable to see your hard cock poke through your pyjamas. You desperately want to let loose once more, but can’t find it in yourself to actually move, not wanting to wake her up. She’s been so tired lately, and she really needs the rest…

  
  


You internally scream, your willpower slowly faltering with each agonizing second your lust goes unchecked, every single part of her womanly charm on full display for you to take in.

  
  


She’s so fit. Curvy. Beautiful. Smells like lavender. Her tits are also shapely as well, a perfect fit into the palm of your hands. Honestly, you really don’t like thinking of her like this… but you just can’t help it right now. You’re being wholesome, right?! Why won’t the urges just go away forever!

  
  


Five minutes are all you can stand, before you catch your hands slowly wandering towards her chest, still slowly rising up and down with each passing breath. Time seems to stand still as sweat trails down your forehead, unable to quell your carnal desires any longer. 

  
  


_ Squeeze! _

  
  


Oh good god almighty. You did it. 

  
  


And it feels amazing. You feel her perky nipple slowly hardening from a combination of your touch and the AC running, chilling your apartment at a comfortable level. She still seems to be asleep, however… maybe you could go further?

  
  


With a tremble, you extend your left hand forward, after laying her head down onto her pillow of course. With a tentative grip, you slowly get a feel of her breasts, unable to stop the flowing precum from the tip of your cock. It hurts so, so badly to keep it confined, but you have to keep this to a minimum. You have to be a good boy-

  
  


“Heeeeh. You finally came onto me?” 

  
  
  
  


With a surprised squeak, you fall backwards onto your bed, covering the both of your eyes with your hands, as if trying to hide from an angry parent who caught you with a hand in the cookie jar. 

  
  


“IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!!! M-My lust has been getting worse and worse lately because I haven’t had any sex in  _ months _ , a-”

  
  


“Shhh…” She coos, slowly crawling forward. Riven carefully moves to you, before sitting her shapely behind onto your lap. 

  
  


“Relax, okay? I knew. I knew the whole time… what you need. I just needed you to be pushed to your breaking point. So that this moment would really count.” The ashen haired woman says, pulling her bag closer. 

  
  
  


You can do nothing but stay silent, unable to formulate any form of speech.

  
  
  


Your eyes widen comically wide, seeing that familiar square of foil, along with that  _ much _ more familiar circle.

  
  


There’s… so many. Hundreds, you think. Along with pills.

  
  


Condoms and birth control.

  
  
  


Riven’s soft, supple lips fall upon yours, and soon after you desperately pull her torso closer to yours, your tongue overpowering hers in a desperate battle for control, one that she willingly loses. Soon after, she falls back down, still locking her legs behind you. She picks up one of the  _ many _ condoms from the pile, biting open the foil. Soon after, she slowly tugs down your pyjamas bottoms, revealing your engorged member. Riven licks her lips as if in anticipation, pressing her nose against it.

  
  


“F-Fuck… you really were saving up, weren’t you? I could probably smell this from a mile away…”

  
  


“I-I’ve wanted to do this for so long, but I just didn’t know how to talk about it with you! I didn’t want to come off as some stupid pervert… I get called that enough at school…” You whimper out pathetically, breaths still coming out in gasps.

  
  


“Shush. You’re not a pervert, these are things that came on because of what you  _ are. _ That isn’t your fault. I’d be an asshole myself if I thought this was your fault. None of it is, okay?” She whispers, kissing your cheek.

  
  


“Because hey, guess what? Now you can  _ fuck me senseless. _ I’m strong, and I can take it. Go for as long as you want… until alllll that cum stored up is given to me,” 

  
  


H-Holy shit… You can’t even respond, opting to nod listlessly and reach a hand forward. Riven is flat on her back, legs spread with her condom still in her hand. 

  
  


“Hmmm… actually, I’ll give you a choice. You can either pump all that cum into these,” She points to the pink condom now unwrapped in her hand. “And see all the fruits of your labor scattered onto me… or,”

  
  


She points to the pills in the same pile. Is she…

  
  


“You could slam all that cum into  _ me. _ Would that make you feel even better? Seeing me with a nice, big baby bump? I bet you’d like that… seeing me knocked up, from the probable  _ gallons _ you’ll fuck right into me, hm?” She smiles innocently, tilting her head to the side. She slowly slips off her black, lacey panties, throwing them to the side. She’s already this wet?!

  
  


“So, go ahead and choose, babe. Either way, you and me get to fuck like rabbits… so how do you wanna play this?”

  
  
  


You don’t even hesitate.

  
  


Immediately darting forward, you slowly rub your cock over her pussy, hearing her squeal in excitement. 

  
  
  


“F-Fucking  _ finally… _ my boyfriend is g-gonna fuck me stupid… yesssss…~”

  
  


After lubricating yourself enough, you slowly insert yourself into her, nearly cumming on the spot as you feel her tight insides squirm and squeeze comfortably around your cock, as if enticing it to feed your cum directly inside. 

  
  


“Ngah… fuck… Riven, y-you’re so fucking t-tight…” You stutter out, slowly pistoning your cock up and down. God it feels so good. Doped out on the sheer pleasure of it all, you lean down and press your lips against her, still high from the euphoria coursing through every nerve in your body. 

  
  


“Mmmm…~ Phwah!” Riven lets out, breathing heavily as you slide your cock in and out, feeling her wet juices lubricate your cock with every thrust. “K-Keep going! Don’t fucking stop!” She cries out, leg-locking you from behind once more, preventing you from pulling out.

  
  


“I-If I don’t get all that fucking cum shot inside me I’m going to be  _ pissed. _ ” She growls, slamming her lips to yours once more.” She tastes so, so good. You don’t want to let go, unable to pull away from her incredible taste. 

  
  


Indecent squelches and thrusting echoes through your apartment, the both of you desperately trying to keep the volume down, not wanting to disturb your neighbors. Luckily, your walls are a bit thick. Riven moans threaten to pierce through as her mouth desperately covers her pleasured wailing. 

  
  
  


“Ngahh! F-Fuck fasterfasterfasterfaster!” She cries out, wrapping her arms around your back, nails digging into your flesh. Wanting to switch things up a bit, you lift yourselves off of the bed, her arms and legs locking around you to keep herself steady.

  
  


“Fuck you’re so fucking  _ tight. _ ” You moan huskily, biting her ear as she cries out even louder. “Fucking teasing me like this, the entire time. You were  _ asking _ to be fucked stupid like this, weren’t you?!”

  
  


“I was!” The fuck-drunk schoolgirl cries out, tongue out like a drooling dog. “I kept i-imagining how that fat cock of yours would pound meeeeeee!~” 

  
  


You slap her ass HARD for good measure, leaving a red mark, much to her pleasure. “You  _ like _ being treated like a whore? Like being talked down to?”

  
  


“Yessss…~” She moans out, eyes rolling back from your frantic thrusting. You’re close… very close. You can hold out for maybe a couple more minutes or so, depending on how this plays out. 

  
  


“Fine. Then tell me what you want me to do to you. You went through all this trouble to let me fuck you… so spit it out.”

  
  


Riven looks at you warily, before gulping nervously. “T-Then choke me! Slam me down to the bed a-and fucking choke meeeee!” She squeals, feeling her pussy tighten around you once more. This fucking girlfriend of yours…

  
  


“Fine.” 

  
  


Slamming her back down onto your bed, you put one hand to her throat, squeezing it somewhat gently. Her eyes roll back in pure ecstasy, not even bothering to lock her legs behind you anymore, instead falling limp uselessly.

  
  


“Haaah… haaah…” Your girlfriend wheezes, her cheshire grin growing ever so bigger as you inch closer and closer to climax. “I feel it. You’re gonna cum aren’t you?! F-Fucking finally! Do it inside, please!”

  
  


“Shit, Riven… I’m so close…” Quickly removing your hand from her throat, you opt to put both of your hands on the bed, just right next to her head, thrusting like a horny animal.

  
  


Then, it all comes crashing down.

  
  


“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” You yell out, throwing one more thrust forward. Splurts upon splurts of cum come rushing out, filling her to the brim as she squeals in excitement and pleasure. Soon after your orgasm passes, finally ridding you of your lust… for now. Riven slowly laps up the rest of your cum left on your cock, surprisingly showing adept talent with her mouth. Kitten licks are left all over your member, before she kisses it and falls back with a wink.

  
  


“God, you’re amazing.” You mutter.

  
  


The both of you crawl to your respective spots on the bed, Riven gazing tiredly at the cum rushing from her pussy. 

  
  


“I know. Also, you… really don’t hold back, don’t you?” She smirks, leaning her sweaty head on your shoulder. You blush and turn away, but only for a split second. 

  
  


“I… yeah. It was with you, after all… I didn’t want to fuck it up. You’re the first girl I actually  _ wanted _ to have sex with, you know?”

  
  


“Oh? Your track record at school says otherwise.”

  
  


“Those were all school whores that took money for it… I never  _ wanted _ to do it. It was a necessity for me. But I guess with you, that’s changed now, isn’t it?” You snuggle your face into her hair, hugging her tightly. 

  
  


“Riven… Thank you. I love you, so, so much.”

  
  


Your girlfriend smiles back at you, the moonlight from your window creating an impossibly beautiful scene. You’re enraptured by her beauty, the adrenaline from your post-orgasm finally leaving you, as fatigue sets into your bones like melted ice.

  
  


“I love you too, Y/N.”

  
  


She brings you in for a kiss, and at that moment?

  
  


Nothing feels as blissful as this.

  
  
  



	4. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff. Pretty boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you beautiful bastards. This chapter was really the result of me getting some writing help. The chapter is only 1.8k words, but I put everything new I learned into here. Hopefully you can ignore how annoyingly boring it is.

Despite everything, the stares of people never really bothered you that much anyways. It’s just something that you get used to after so long. But it never really ‘goes away’, it just simply becomes easier and easier for you to numb the pain out. It still hurt, every once in a while.

  
  


People like to gossip. Especially when you slap a couple hundred teenage, hormone riddled kids in a cramped space, rumours and whatnot begin to spread. You and Riven are the hottest piece of gossip right now, considering your infamous reputation as a ‘playboy’. As much as you despise that nickname, you can’t actually feel it in yourself to refute their claims regardless… as depressing as that sounds.

  
  


As you walk down the hallway, you listen. It’s a bit jarring to strain your ears as hard as you can, but you manage anyways, hearing the snippets of gossip from every direction. Some speculate that you’re toying with Riven, in order to find some sick pleasure in making someone fall for you, then tossing them to the side as they cope with the fallout afterwards. You had to resist quite a bit in order to  _ not _ smash in a poor, innocent locker. 

  
  


Much to your luck, Auntie Fiora does come in when you need her. Obviously she knows her limits as the Headmaster; the rumors would never stop completely by just her word alone. You’d have to wait for time to simply erode people's interests in said topic, letting it run its course before becoming old news. Unfortunately, that means having to bear the brunt of these pummeling accusations. Rape, blackmail, mind control… you don’t even  _ have _ mind control! And the second you even  _ think _ of raping someone, you’d castrate yourself. 

  
  


At least here in the LIbrary, you’re given some form of solace that you’re able to bask in. RIven is to your side, head down as she snoozes away as much as she can before the next class starts. You two have picked out a nice secluded spot for maximum privacy, and it seems like nobody else seems to go here as well. Her cute snoring makes you smile, causing you to caress her head gently. The AC unit right above you billows her hair slightly, creating a bit of a photogenic scene that only you can see… and that thought makes you even happier.

  
  


The only sound you can hear is the occasional sound coughing, followed by the soft scratching of your pencil. You continue to dilligently do your homework, promising to Auntie that you’d try and do your best under these new circumstances. However, Riven stirrs awake, looking bleary eyed as she stares at you for a couple seconds.

  
  


“Is… is not time for class yet?”

  
  


You chuckle, kissing her on the lips. “Nope. We’ve got…” You check your watch “Thirty minutes left. So, go back to sleep if you wanna.”

  
  


“Mmmm… Nah, I can’t sleep once I wake up like this anyways,” She yawns, eventually laying her head on your shoulder. “I’m kinda surprised nobody else walks in this part of the library. It’s the perfect place for… shenanigans.”

  
  


“Pft. Shenanigans? Really?”

  
  


“Like  _ you _ could make a better name,” She slaps your chest. “Okay okay, enough fooling around. Did you finish you essay for Chemistry yet?”

  
  


You shake your head. “Nope. Almost though, I just need to proofread it and I should be good.”

  
  


“Mmmm. Then let’s wrap this up and leave early.”

  
  


You sigh. “I don’t think Auntie is gonna like this… and don’t you have volleyball practice anyways?”

  
  


“Nope! I got a free pass since my hips and back are really sore. I wonder who’s fault  _ that _ is.” She winks, nudging your side. “We really need to be a bit gentler though, all jokes aside. I’m all for it rough, but you’re a little bit too intense.” 

  
  


Her cute giggle is enough to make your heart leap in your chest. You gently caress her hips, causing her to squirm a bit in surprise. “Mmm. Sorry… I really didn’t think it’d hurt you that much. I’ll be a lot more gentle next time, I promise.”

  
  


“Good,” Riven smiles. “Then let’s go to your place. Don’t think I haven’t felt how you’re feeling.”

  
  


You stiffen in surprise. “Y-You knew? The whole time?!” 

  
  
  


“Well, duh. We sorta are like… compatible, or whatever right? I can sense these things. It’s kinda weird, honestly! Like I’ll just look at you and pick up what you’re feeling. Aren’t you a lust incubus? Shouldn’t that be your thing too?”

  
  
  


“No, that’s an empath demon. Don’t be racist!”

  
  


“It’s noooooot!” She chuckles, playfully punching you on the arm. “Anyways, yeah it’s just something that I’ve noticed this week. The ashen haired woman reaches into your backpack, before pulling out the pill bottle specifically designed for you. “Crazy how these things work. I feel like these pills just… linked us. I don’t know, I know you can’t feel it, but I really do feel some connection with you. A bond, if you will.”

  
  


“I wish I could feel that too. Does it feel weird?”

  
  


“I don’t know. All I know is that when you’re not around, I start to get really, really lonely. Sometimes I get the urges in the night to just sprint to your house. It’s weird, honestly.”

  
  
  


You shudder. “Yeah, I can see how that would be… jarring.” Regardless of your apprehension, you smile serenely and put an arm around her. “Well at least when we’re here, you can be near me as much as you like.”

  
  


She preens at the sudden affection. “Pat me.”

  
  


“Uh… what?”

  
  


“You gone deaf? Perhaps getting a girlfriend got to your head? I said to  _ pat _ me. Pat my head.”

  
  


You roll your eyes, scoffing in exasperation. “Seriously? I thought I was the one who needed that crap here,” You do what she says, because you’re 100% whipped like that. You slowly caress her pristine white hair, hearing her moans of approval. 

  
  


“You know how  _ you _ feel better when I do this to you? Well, the feeling is definitely reciprocated. It feels… liberating, knowing that you’re the one doing this. Did I tell you what happened the other day?”

  
  


“Huh? No, I don’t recall.”

  
  


“Hmm, odd. Well I went out shopping for some groceries, since my parents are out for the next couple weeks. Then some asshole tried to cop a feel of my ass.”

  
  


You definitely feel a vein pop somewhere, your vision going completely red as your hands begin to shake slightly. Riven notices your distress, immediately grabbing a hold of your arm as she pushes your head into her chest.

  
  


“Shhh. It’s okay. Let me finish, okay?”

  
  


You say nothing, simply taking several deep breaths as you feel the rage inside you quell just a little bit further. It takes several minutes for you to finally calm down, feeling the last fleeting remnants of your anger slowly dissipate away. Riven continues to kiss your neck and comfort you the best she can.

  
  


“Sorry. I didn’t think you’d get so jealous,” She snickers. “But you didn’t let me finish. I… may have broken the guys finger.”

  
  


You look up at her. “ _ Just _ a finger?”

  
  


She smiles cheekily.

  
  


“...Maybe a couple of them.”

  
  


“That’s my girl.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The bell rings. A signal of your reprieve from the exhausting school day. You let out a sigh of relief as you see the mass of students rush outside the door, barreling out into the hallways. You simply wait a bit before heading out yourself. However, your head perks up like a dog spotting its owner upon seeing a familiar white haired woman walk into the door. Riven smiles brightly, giving you a lazy wave as she walks towards you.

  
  


“Hey you. Ready to go home?”

  
  


“Mhm. God, I’m really getting sick of these stares…”

  
  


“Jeez, they’re still at it?” She sighs. “I figured they would be over all of this by now.” You feel her leave a quick kiss on your cheek.

  
  


“If anything, don’t trip too much. Let’s just go home now, shall we?” She extends a loving hand forward, and you grip it tightly as you sling your backpack behind you and sit up straight. You take a couple seconds to stretch your stiff legs and arms, before finally making your way down the hallway. Riven immediately swipes her phone from her pocket with her free hand, oblivious to the stares you two receive as you slowly make your way down the hallway. 

  
  


_ “Shit, is that them? God damn it, I lost the bet!” _

  
  


_ “Shut the fuck up, dude! He’s right in front of us! He’ll probably claw our eyes out.” _

  
  


_ “How much you wanna bet she’s pregnant? With how much they probably shag, she’s gotta be at least 2 months in, right?” _

  
  


Your eye twitches in annoyance upon hearing that last one, but you try and keep a calm conscience as you try and make your way to the exit. That doesn’t deter your fellow student body, hearing more and more of their comments as you walk. Riven looks up from her phone, leaning into your ear to whisper.

  
  


“Don’t listen to them. What they think isn’t important, okay babe? Just calm down and focus on me,” Her hand squeezes yours. “Only me.”

  
  
  


“I-I’ll try,” You whisper back, trying to steel your resolve as best you can, despite the wilting glares you get, almost burning a hold in your back. You’re not that far down, and Riven does her best to keep you as calm as you can. You feel every emotion everyone in the hall is feeling, mainly disgust, jealousy, and envy burn through your very soul. Each passing comment stings you even harder, marking you with invisible burns and lashes that make you sick to the bone. 

  
  


Riven picks up the pace, her wild white locks swaying as she practically sprints down the hall with you in tow. After some time, you finally burst out of the entrance doors and out of the school gate. She puts both her hands on her thighs, trying to catch her breath. You collapse on the concrete floor, back slamming against the wall from pure exhaustion.

  
  


“That… fucking… sucked…” You breathe out, face buried in your hands. “I hate this so goddamn much. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

  
  


You feel a pair of fingers pinch your cheek, and you cry out in confusion. You pout as you caress your stinging cheeks. “Enough with that. We’ll just have to work on you getting more comfortable with their bullshit, now don’t we?”

  
  


“Your patience really knows no bounds…”

  
  


“I’m only patient with people I love,” She states simply, pulling you up from the floor. You brush your jeans free of any dust. “And you better fucking remember that I  _ love _ you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
